Brian: Starting in Kanto
by Sjokkoman
Summary: Brian is a fifteen year old boy from the outskirts of a little town called Catertown in Kanto. Together with his good friend Rob, he starts on a journey to become a pokemon trainer and explore the Kanto region. Original Trainer.
1. Intro

**Brian: Starting in Kanto**

**Chapter One: Intro**

A/N: I do not own pokemon, only my own story and my own characters.

The smell of wet grass reached his nostrils. Brian, a young boy was sitting outside his house with his eyes closed, leaning a chair against the wall. The spring was finally here. It had just stopped raining and the sun came creeping through the clouds. A light but cold breeze came through the trees making his dark brown hair sway gently in the wind. Brian opened his pale gray eyes and looked out on the scenery. Tomorrow he would meet up with his best friend Rob, picking up his very first pokemon at the breeding center and leave all this behind. He started to get nervous; this was the first time he was going to travel without his parents, fortunately he didn't have to go alone.

The sun started to hide behind the horizon, making the temperature drop. Brian got up from the chair, and headed inside the wooden house. The house was quite small, having a combined kitchen and living room. The house contained two small bedrooms, one belonged to his parents, John and Emma, and the other room belonged to Brian and his little brother Richard.

Richard was lying on his bed reading a comic when Brian entered the room. He picked up a bag from under his bed and started packing some clothes. Richard looked up from his comic, watching as Brian put several pair of gray socks and a dark blue t-shirt into his bag.

"So you're really leaving tomorrow?" Richard asked

"I sure doo, Richard" Brian answered as he picked up a pair of too short shorts. He wrinkled his nose and tossed it back into the dresser. "And I bet you'll do the same once you turn fifteen in a couple of years".

Richards eyes lit up excitedly "Yeah, and I'm gonna bee the best trainer in the whole word!!" he proudly claimed.

"Well… since I'm still gonna be training when you get your own pokemon, I think you got to settle as the second best trainer" Brian grinned before getting hit in the face with a stuffed pokemon, he fell backwards onto his own bed and was covered by a dozen more stuffed pokemon. "Okay, okay… I give up… You win… You will be the best pokemon trainer in the whole world…" he laughed "After me off course" Brian added before getting buried in yet another pile of stuffed pokemon.

Brian woke up early next morning. His alarm clock told him it was only a quarter past six in the morning. He rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes and slowly stumbled to the bathroom. After a quick and refreshing shower he pulled on some black shorts that reached him just below his knees. He picked up a red t-shirt and put it on before brushing his teeth. Brians mother was already up making some nice sandwiches. "I've made some sandwiches you can eat on your way to the breeding center, here you got one with ham and cheese, and here's one with chicken, and one with shrimps, and this one…"

"Do I really need all thirteen sandwiches mom? You know I never manage to eat more than two, and then I still got eleven more to go." Brian explained. Emma looked down on the sandwiches an then back on to Brian. "Well, I guess… If you take three with you, then you still got one to spare… But you got to eat you know" she put three sandwiches in a brown paper bag and handed it over to Brian. "I'm sure three sandwiches are plenty, mom, and don't worry, they got cheep and healthy food at all the different pokemon centers all over Kanto." Brian put the sandwiches into his bag before giving his mother a hug. "Don't worry about me mother, I'll manage, besides Rob will be there too you know…"

Emma let out a sigh of relief as she loosened from Brians hug. "Before you leave, I must give you this." She handed a small box over to Brian. Inside the box Brian found five pokeballs and a small gray device. "It's a gift from me and your father" Emma started to explain. "You got five pokeballs so you can start catching pokemon once you get your starter. The gray device is a pokedex, it contains information about all of the pokemon in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Still we could just afford the basic version, but you are able to upgrade it later with other features." Brian gave his mother yet another hug "Thank you so much, I shall put them into good use. Say thanks to dad next time he gets home from work, I know you have been saving for this a long time." Brian Picked up his bag and walked towards the door. "I better get going now mom. I'll call home once in a while too update you on how things are going. So I guess this is goodbye for now mom, take care of Richard".

"You know I will Brian... you know I will" Emma answered as a tear fell to the floor and the door shut behind Brian. "Please be careful" she quietly pleads inside herself.


	2. Choosing a starter

**Brian: Starting in Kanto**

**Chapter Two: Choosing a starter**

Brian started on the thirty minute road too the breeding center, wondering what pokemon that was available this year. Normally the new trainers would go too a local pokemon lab and get one of three starters, usually a Charmander, a Bulbasaur and a Sqirtle. Catertown on the other hand did not have a pokemon lab, but instead a breeding center, here the new trainers could choose from different pokemon that came from eggs found at the breeding center. Normally this was more common pokemon such as Pidgey and Magikarp, but some times you could be lucky enough to find rare pokemon such as Dratini or Kangaskhan. The amount of pokemon you could choose from depended on how many pokemon the breeding center managed to produce.

"Maybe they got a legendary pokemon too, that would be awesome" he though while kicking a small stone in front of him along the road. "Like a Moltres or a Zapdos… awww, I can't wait" Brian picked up the pace by this exiting thoughts, better come in early too get the pokemon he wanted.

As Brian started to close in on the center he noticed a person sitting under a tree by the road. When he got closer he noticed it actually was a girl, about his own age. She got long black hair and wore a black skirt and a black top with some sort of white pattern on. A black leather belt with nails sticking out of it was hanging loosely around her waist. When she spotted Brian she quickly got to her legs and came straight in his direction. Brian noticed she was holding a black orb or something in one of her hands. Suddenly she tossed the black orb and screamed "Gastly… I choose you…"

Brian stumbled backwards by this sudden event. He tried desperately to maintain his balance, but ended up falling on his back in the middle of the dirt road. "What's going on?" he managed to say. "I challenge you to a battle" the girl firmly stated ready to make her first move. "Well you see… I'm not a trainer yet… so I really don't got any pokemon to fight you with" Brian slowly got to his feet, dusting of his shorts, "I'm Brian by the way" he tried being as polite he could, reaching out his hand. She just stared at him with her dark brown eyes before she grabbed the black orb again and pointed it towards Gastly. "Return Gastly… It looks like this looser doesn't have a pokemon yet… How pathetic." Gastly disappeared in a red beam of light into the orb.

"So that black thing you got there is actually a pokeball?" Once again Brian tried to be polite. "So you've noticed, huh" the girl sarcastically shot back. "Why is it black? Shouldn't it be red and white like the usual pokeballs?" She gave Brian ice cold gaze "So I painted it black… stupid…"

"Whow… no need to get hostile girl" Brian sweated "By the way, I didn't catch your name" he continued. "That's because I never told you my name… It's Amy… Like you care, now get out of my way" she pushed Brian to the side started to walk away.

"Man… teenage hormones at its worst…" Brian picked his bag back up from the road and headed towards the breeding center once again.

Ten minutes later, Brian entered the breeding center all pumped up with excitement. "It's about time you showed up" Rob was sitting on a bench just inside the door. He wore a pair of dark jeans, and a white sweater with dark blue stripes across. He was a bit short with icy blue eyes and dark blonde hair. "I've been waiting here in like twenty minutes."

"I got here as fast as I could Rob… Have you checked out the pokemon yet?" Rob got up from the bench and walked over to an older gentleman. "This is Mr. Furret, we gonna get our pokemon from him." Brian and Mr. Furret shook hands, "Well Brian, and Rob, we got six pokemon you can choose from, they are contained in these pokeballs." He walked over to a table with seven pillows, on each pillow, a pokeball was placed. In front of each pillow, a small sign containing some basic information on the pokemon contained in each of the pokeballs. "You said we could choose one of six pokemon, but why are there seven balls then?" Brian asked curiously. "This pokeball over here is empty. It used to contain a Gastly, but a sweet little girl named Amy picked it up about half an hour ago. She actually brought her own pokeball with her that she rather wanted to use instead of the one we provided." Mr. Furret picked up the empty pokeball and put it into his pocket.

"Now to the pokemon… Starting from the left here we got quite a treat. This is a Ditto, it can transform into the same pokemon it fight against, copying its moves and all. In the second ball you'll find Voltorb, a quite unstable electric pokemon and are known to self-destruct when it feels threatened. In pokeball number three we got a Seel, Easy too train, elegant and a powerful water pokemon. Pokemon number four is Weedle, not very strong in the beginning, but is quick to gain experience and eventually evolves into the feared Beedrill. Next to Weedle we find Mr. Mime Jr. A very cute mime pokemon, known too imitate all and everything. And finally in the sixth pokeball we've got Diglett the digging pokemon, known to dig large underground tunnels."

Mr. Furret took a step away from the table and turned towards Brian and Rob. "You go first Brian, I got some trouble deciding…" Rob gave Brian a light push, shoving him in front of himself. Brian stepped forward, stretched out his arm and picked up a pokeball. "Mr. Furret, I think I'm going with this one."


	3. Beginning on a journey

Sorry, I've been gone for quite a while now. Finally I'm back with the third chapter in my character Brian on his first pokemon journey. I hope to write a lot more in the near future and get this story going. Hopefully I get more then two chapters out before I take another oneandahalfyear break (wow... It's been quite some time). But enough of me blabbering. Here is the next chapter in «Brian: Starting in Kanto»

**Brian: Starting in Kanto**

**Chapter Three: Beginning on a journey!**

A shiny light blazed from where the pokemon materialized. It gradually took shape into a small purple blob. "My pokemon of choice is Ditto" Brian grinned. "Who not choose the one pokemon that can become all the others".

"Quite an exiting choice you have made, young Brian. It is quite a challange to raise a Ditto as your first pokemon because every time it changes to another pokemon, you have to adapt your strategy to a new type of pokemon. It wil be challenging, but it is also a great way to get a broad experience with different types of pokemon".

Brian flipped open his pokedex and pointed it towards Ditto. A light computerized voice started speaking. "Ditto, a transform pokemon. It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees". Brian got down on his knee in front of the pokemon "Hello Ditto, don't be scared. I'm Brian, your new trainer", he reached out his hand and stroke it gently over the top of Dittos jelly head. The Ditto gave Brian a sudden smile, already accepting Brian as its new trainer. With a bright red flash it disappeared back into its pokeball again.

Rob was standing by the five remaining pokeballs now, clearly having trouble with his decision. Finally he grabbed a bell and opened it. With a bright flash they were all lying on the floor smoke trailing from their clothes. Rob gave a gasp, before stammering out "I..I...I think.. I choose.... Voltorb... Wow, what a punch in that charge..."

Later that day, Brian and Rob started towards Applegreen forest. It's not a big forest, bit it is swarming with pokemon. A nice place for some good beginner practice. It was about twenty minutes walk from Mr. Furrets breeding center. They took a short brake when they reached the forest edge, eating some food and maybe try out their new pokemon in a friendly match. Brian managed to eat one and a half of the sandwiches his mother had provided. Rob finished what was left of it.

"You ready for a match Brian?" Rob was already about to let his Voltorb out. "You bet I am! The looser got to collect firewood for tonight! OK?".

In an instant, Ditto and Voltorb was facing each other, ready for battle. "Ditto, eh... attack?!?" Brian hesitated. There was no reaction from Ditto other than a confused look before getting hit by Voltorbs charge. Brian fiddled to get his out his pokedex to see the list of moves Ditto was capable of. "Ditto, just dodge" Ditto managed to dodge Voltorbs tackle an yet another charge. The high pitched voice of Brians pokedex starterted over the noise from the battle. "Ditto got one move available. Transform. This makes your Ditto transform into the pokemon it is facing and also adopt it's moves".

"Of course, how could I be so stupid? NOW Ditto, TRANSFORM". Ditto started glowing white and gradually took the shape of a ball. After a few short seconds a white and purple Voltorb was facing Robs red and white Voltorb. "And now Ditto... eh... Tackle!?!" Ditto hit Voltorb dead on, throwing it straight into a rock, but Voltorb rolled back in front of Rob again and sent out a bright burst of electricity. Ditto easily dodged and slammed into Voltorb again with another tackle. Voltorb sent its charge inn all directions, frying all in its path, including Rob himself before fainting of exhaustion. "Owww... I think maybe you won this one Brian", Rob managed to say before falling over.

The sun went down behind the horizon, taking most of the light with it. A pale strip of a new moon started to become visible on the cloudless sky. The only light left came from a small fire just on the outskirts of Applegreen Forest. Beside it sat Brian with his Ditto, and Rob polishing his Voltorb. They had found some healing berries on the forest edge to feed their pokemon with. Voltorb was already fit for more training, but it was decided to take the rest of the day of without anymore battles. Instead they spent the evening collecting various berries and fruits for the next day traveling through the forest. All the time they carried with them their new pokemon, spending a lot of time with them to get to know them better. Brians Ditto was quite calm, enjoyed being carried around while Robs Voltorb was a bit more feisty, and didn't hesitate to give Rob some shocks when it felt uncomfortable or felt grumpy.

Brian poked the logs in the fire with a pointed stick, making sparks dance towards the sky. The pokemon was back inside their pokeballs, gaining strength for the next day of training. Rob and Brian planned to take the route straight through Applegreen forest, challenging some low level bug pokemon on the way, and maybe catch one or two new pokemon. "What do you think we're gonna meet out in the forest Rob?" Brian stopped poking the fire, turning towards Rob who was sitting on a nearby log. "Some, Caterpies, Weedles and maybe some Pidgeys and Rattatas. Just the common types I think. If we're really lucky we might see a Mankey or a Nidoran, but they are not very common in this area". As always, Rob got full control of what types of pokemon that lived in the area. He had spent countless hours reading all he could come over about pokemon. His favorite works was written by the legendary Professor Oak over 60 years ago. It was an encyclopedia full of information, statistics and locations of all the pokemon known to live in the Kanto region.

They continued to talk long into the night, still too exited about their journey to sleep. Finally, when the moon had traveled a fair distance on the starlit night sky, sleep caught up with them and they crept inside their sleeping bags, keeping close to the fire for warmth. The first day of their journey to become respectable pokemon trainers had come to an end.


	4. Applegreen Forest

**Brian: Starting in Kanto**

**Chapter Four: Applegreen Forest**

The new morning came with a fresh breath of air, cold but refreshing. Rob was up early, gathering some more wood for the fire. The flames rose high by the time Brian woke up, breakfast was already unpacked and a couple of eggs was laing in a frying pan next to the fire. Brian quickly finished his breakfast and walked over to where Rob was sitting, polishing his pokeballs. With a cry he fell over, he had let his Voltorb out of its ball again. "I think you better train your Voltorb not to attack every time you release it from its ball" Brian helped Rob up on his feat again. "I think you might be right or else I get scared every time I'm releasing it." Voltorb had an apologizing look upon its face.

They collected their gear and entered Applegreen forest. The plan was to take it slow and challenge all the pokemon they encountered, and hopefully catch some new pokemon for their party. They encountered some caterpies and some weedles early on, but they all managed to escape. One or two rattata was seen sprinting over the path, but they were also too quick for Rob and Brian too catch.

They were about to give up and take a break when they herd the faint sound of a song some way up ahead. They followed the sound and finally came to a clearing in the forest. There a young boy sat in front of a small fire stirring in a kettle. It took awhile for the boy to notice Rob and Brian and once he did he jumped to his feet, knocking the kettle over. "Woha... Don't sneak up on people like that, you made me spill my lunch!", the boy quickly grabbed the kettle again and released it with a scream, it was still quite hot. "Oh, we're terribly sorry" exclaimed Rob "You see, we heard you sing and just followed your voice. About your lunch I think we are able to share some of ours. I'm Rob by the way, and this here is Bryan. We just started on our journey yesterday". Rob reached out his hand to shake hands with the boy, feeling rather silly when he remembered the boy had burnt his hand and surely didn't fell like shaking hands at the moment. The boy lowered his shoulders and grabbed Robs hang giving him a firm shake. "I'm Murdoc. I didn't intend to shout at you, it's just that you appeared so suddenly that you game me quite a surprise. Don't worry about my lunch, it was only some thin lion tooth-soup, quite bitter at taste and I've already finished most of it".

Brian and Rob sat down on a nearby log, talking with Murdoc while eating a few slices of bread with freshly picked berries on them. Apparently Murdoc was also a newly made trainer from the city of Odderwick, half a days march northwest from Applegreen forest. He was a few years older than Rob and Brian, but this was because Murdoc had worked as an assistant at the local pokelab. He was especially interested in special pokemon. He was in Applegreen forest to hunt a special Caterpie someone had seen a few weeks ago. "You see, this Caterpie is an albino. It got almost no color pigments. They told me It was of a creamy color with faint yellow dots on its back. It must be an unique pokemon, and I would really like to catch it". It was decided then and there that Rob and Brian would help Murdoc with his search, at least until they made camp for the night.

They set of as soon as the lunch was finished and the fire was put out. They decided to go with some space in between each other to cover more ground, just like a search party would. Murdoc said that the Caterpie was last sighted a short distant east from where they had met. At first they saw little or no sign of pokemon at all. Once and a while they found leaves or berries that something had taken small bites of. After some time they came to a small stream running through the forest, cutting of a small part of it from the rest. The stream was not very wide, but at the same time too wide to jump and too deep to wade across. The company turned upstream and followed it until they found a place to cross. After a short time they found a large tree that had fallen over the stream. It looked like it had been there for a long time. Vines had grown around it and the tree was covered in moss. Carefully they crept over, taking great caution to the slippery surface. After a short time and a near slip by Rob they all came safely across. At once they noticed that the trees and plants grew closer together on this side on the stream, cutting of more of the sunlight and giving a lot more shelter for pokemon to hide in. The searching went on slower by this time, mostly because they needed to pick their rout with more care and searching all the obvious hiding places. Several times they got small glimpses off pokemon before disappearing into some form of shelter. Twice Brian managed to engage a Caterpie to battle, and lost both times to Caterpies string shot attack, packing Ditto into a fine silk like fabric, making Ditto unable to counterattack to Brians frustration.

The search had gone on for several hours and the small company was starting to get hungry again when Murdoc suddenly stopped in his tracks and gazed hard into some plumberry bushes of to his right. Soon they all stood beside each other and stared towards the point Murdoc was staring. They stood there several minutes, just staring before a colorless Caterpie slowly crept out of the bushes, looking for one more of the sweet tasting plumberries. Brian, Rob and the Caterpie all jumped as Murdoc gave out a sharp cry and sent out his pokemon. In a great cloud of smoke Brian could see a great ball forming, keeping a few feet of the ground and kept spewing out more smoke. Brian whipped out his pokedex to get a pokescan. "Koffing" came a bright computerized voice "Lighter-than-air gases in its body keeps it aloft. The gases not only smells, they are also explosive".

Murdoc quickly commanded his Koffing to lay a blanket of poison gas, making it nearly impossible to see what was going on. This was followed by a few quick tackles. The Caterpie did what it could to defend it self, strings of silk flew all over in a frantic attempt to hit the Koffing. It was a fierce battle, but it was not long before the Caterpie started to wear out. Murdoc saw his chance and threw an unused pokeball at the Caterpie hitting it square on its head. In a flash of light the Caterpie disappeared into the ball. The ball kept wriggling on the ground a few seconds and the button on top blinked a bright yellow, then it lay still. Murdoc gave out a cry of joy and hurried over to pick up his new pokemon and gave his Koffing some words of approval before returning it to its ball. "Finally, my journey has begun, I've captured my very first unique pokemon." He danced around the small clearing looking rather silly before finally began acting normal again.

The day had nearly come to its end when Brian, Rob and Murdoc gathered around a campfire waiting for some stew to get ready cooked. Murdoc had let out his new albino Caterpie, feeding it with some freshly picked plumberries. Brian and Rob decided to spend the night with Murdoc and get on with their journey the next day. "So Murdoc, where are you going now that you have captured your Caterpie?" Brian asked. "I heard a rumor about a blue Abra near Saffron City, so I think I'll try my luck there, what about you guys?". Brian shrugged "I think we will travel towards Ottawa a bit northeast from here. I hear they got a new gym for beginners over there, giving you some basic training tips and a badge if you manage to beat the gym master there. Also, they got a breeding center over there where we can earn some money or provisions. I hoped we were able to capture at least one pokemon before we get there though". They talked further on until their eyes grew heavy and they crept inside their sleeping bags to gather strength for next day of travel. Both Brian and Rob hoped to capture some new pokemon and felt they had learned much from Murdoc on this part. He had given them several how-to-capture-a-pokemon tips while they ate and they were both eager to try them out. With the adventures of the day fresh in their mind they quickly drifted of to sleep.


End file.
